


Нарния, до востребования

by philippa



Category: Bernice Bobs Her Hair - F. S. Fitzgerald, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Известие о гибели семьи застало Сьюзен Певенси в Америке





	Нарния, до востребования

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Почты на ЗФБ-2019

Вероника раздевается так спокойно, будто в спальне, кроме нее, никого нет: аккуратно расстегнув пуговицу, вышагивает из юбки, бережно скатывает чулки, спускает со сухих смуглых плеч блузку и остается в одной комбинации. Лифчика она не носит — маленькая крепкая грудь с темными сосками виднеется из-под нейлона и узкой полоски кружев, и Сьюзен снова становится стыдно за свой слишком высокий рост, слишком большие руки и ноги, бледность и отсутствие талии. А еще грудь — она тоже слишком велика! 

Вероника оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на нее, и в ответ на этот взгляд Сьюзен скидывает с себя одежду — суетливо, неловко, краснея и путаясь в резинках для чулок, тесных рукавах и чересчур тугих петлях.

— Тише, — говорит Вероника вполголоса. — Ну что ты? — и Сьюзен разом успокаивается. Почти успокаивается, нога за ногу, все-таки поджимаясь, доходит до кровати и садится, прикрывшись локтями. 

Вероника сбрасывает комбинацию — та белой лужицей стекает на пол, — и идет к ней. Вероника не боится вообще ничего, и Сьюзен отчаянно завидует ее бесстрашию и спокойствию, ее худому, подтянутому, будто летящему телу, даже цвету ее кожи — сама Сьюзен в этом смысле типичная англичанка, белокожая и веснушчатая, только что не рыжая.

— Индейская кровь, — вскользь замечает Вероника в ответ на ее взгляд при первом знакомстве. — Одна шестнадцатая или тридцать вторая, но что имеем, то имеем, — и пальцами проводит по иссиня-черным, густым, коротко стриженым волосам. Тогда Сьюзен еще ничего не знает о ней, кроме имени. Тогда — в не представимом сейчас прошлом, когда все еще живы, Сьюзен не очень-то интересует какая-то мисс Харви, кузина тети Марджори. Собственно, и Марджори может считаться тетей весьма условно — всего лишь мамина очень дальняя родственница, согласившаяся приютить Сьюзен на время американских каникул. А мисс Харви запоминается лишь тем, что нисколько не походит не только на тетю Марджори, но и на маму, и на прочих знакомых дам возраста ее родителей: никто из них не стрижется так коротко, не носит деловых костюмов, не разговаривает со Сьюзен как с равной и тем более не работает постоянно — хотя место работы и не упоминается. 

Вероника — именно так, без всяких «теть», — жмет ей руку крепко и коротко, бросает пару слов, Сьюзен бормочет «очень приятно» и убегает подальше от скучных взрослых, мимоходом отметив разницу. Тогда ей все в себе нравится — и пепельные кудри, уложенные пышными валиками, и туго натянутые чулки, и юбка — первая за долгие годы новая юбка, подаренная все той же тетей Марджори. 

А потом приходит телеграмма и все рушится. 

* * *

— Что такое? — говорит Вероника, опускаясь на колени у ног Сьюзен и осторожно отводя ее руки. Ненавистная пышная грудь выскальзывает из-под защиты локтей. Сьюзен прикусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, какая она, эта грудь, большая и тяжелая, но Вероника восхищенно выдыхает и накрывает ее ладонями. 

Руки у Вероники тоже прекрасны, теперь-то Сьюзен знает: узкие, сильные, с остро выступающими косточками запястий. Она все еще не открывает глаз и всего лишь представляет, как эти руки выглядят на ее слишком белой, слишком мягкой груди, но между ног у нее теплеет даже сильней, чем от самого прикосновения. Ненадолго: Вероника гладит соски — не пальцами, а серединой ладони, ногтями проводит по ребрам, проскальзывая под руку. Сьюзен не может смотреть, так ей стыдно: и от собственной некрасивости — а давно ли считала себя красавицей? — и от неправильности, невозможности происходящего. Оттого, что она сидит здесь голая, и Вероника гладит ее грудь, а они…

Они умерли, все — ее братья, ее сестра, папа и мама, и кузен, и его подружка, и… Перечисление как молитва, она перебирает имена, одно за другим, и Вероника чувствует это: привстает и, одной рукой опираясь о колено, другую кладет Сьюзен на затылок, наклоняет к себе и целует.

— Тс-с-с… Тише, милая, тише… Иди сюда…

И Сьюзен ныряет в ее шепот, в прикосновения, в щекотку коротких волос — Вероника отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы снова целовать ее, теперь в грудь, и мысли о том, что ей теперь не положено ничего хотеть, особенно такого, куда-то испаряются, стоит только белым зубам прихватить сосок и прикусить до боли. Сьюзен охает, подается вперед, зубы сжимаются сильнее — немного, как раз так, как нужно, рука стискивает колено, скользит по бедру, по внутренней его стороне, добираясь до того, что сама Сьюзен конфузливо зовет «бугорком». Вероника, конечно, употребляет правильное название, но Сьюзен не может, ей стыдно.

Подушечка большого пальца кружит по «бугорку», то настойчиво нажимая, то едва касаясь, и у Сьюзен слабеют и сами собой разъезжаются ноги, а голова запрокидывается, и волосы метут по спине.

— Вот так, — шепчет Вероника. Она все еще стоит на коленях, наверно, ей жестко, думает Сьюзен, на секунду возвращаясь к угрызениям совести. Она пробовала объяснить, что так неправильно, что она, по сути, пользуется отношением Вероники, как пирамидоном, чтобы отвлечься от боли внутри, но та снова покачала головой, словно разговаривала с несмышленым ребенком:

— А кто сказал, что я тобой не пользуюсь?

Пальцы пляшут, разглаживают, проскальзывая по мокрому внутрь, раздвигая складки, Сьюзен кусает губы и стонет, жар расходится по телу, но ей уже все равно, что на груди и на щеках выступают красные пятна, что она дышит чересчур тяжело. Главное — Вероника, ее палец, кружащий по краю: он дразнит, будто уговаривает наконец сдаться, перестать думать, отпустить себя. Сьюзен подается вперед, она не дышит, судорожно сжимаясь — вот сейчас, сейчас… Это не мысль — чистое желание и порыв. Палец движется глубже, совсем ненамного, но этого хватает: Сьюзен выгибает, трясет, удовольствие будто выкручивает ее, выжимает все, даже горе и стыд. Ненадолго.

— Да, — хрипит она, даже сейчас удерживая себя, не позволяя сказать то, что на самом деле рвется наружу.

«Не хочу уезжать».

«Боюсь».

«Ты будешь мне писать?»

* * *

— Такая милая девочка, — говорит Марджори Макинтайр, закуривая. Курить она начала во время войны, когда Уоррен-младший два месяца не давал о себе знать, а потом нашелся в госпитале во Франции. — Вряд ли ты помнишь, Вероника, — ее родители приезжали к нам лет десять назад, ты тогда не вылезала из своей конторы. Кажется, миссис Певенси, мать этой Сьюзен, приходится мне скольки-то-юродной кузиной, во всяком случае, бедная мамочка с ней переписывалась.

Марджори качает головой, растрепав аккуратную стрижку: она, как всегда, чувствительна к духу времени, если дело касается моды. 

— Хочет отдохнуть от войны, по ее словам. Еще бы — перенести все эти бомбежки! И знаешь, Уоррен от нее в восторге: сказал, что вчера они проболтали весь вечер, а ведь он так гордился, что может танцевать, несмотря на свою ногу… — она снова тянется за портсигаром.

— Хочешь сказать, что не возражала бы против такой невестки? — спрашивает Вероника без обиняков. Родство, приправленное старой враждой и не менее старой дружбой, давно не оставляет между ними недомолвок, кроме, разумеется, службы Вероники и ее личной жизни.

— Не знаю, — Марджори пожимает плечами. — У нас по девушке сразу видно, нравится ей молодой человек или нет, а с ними пойди разбери! Англичанка!

Вероника оглядывается. Сьюзен совсем молода — и мила, как все молодые, но в ее осанке, наклоне головы, в том, как она подает руку, сквозит что-то странное… должно быть, тот самый дух старой Англии, о котором говорила Марджори. Вероника заставляет себя отвести взгляд и выбросить глупости из головы.

* * *

Ночные звонки давно стали привычными. Она поднимает трубку, но вместо знакомого баритона мистера Прайса слышит задыхающийся, почти неузнаваемый голос Марджори:

— Телеграмма, — повторяет та, всхлипывая. — Сьюзен… ей пришла телеграмма, что вся ее семья… Все погибли! Крушение поезда! Вероника, дорогая, ты же работаешь где-то там… в ФБР, верно? Не важно, попробуй узнать — вдруг это какая-то ошибка?! В наших газетах ничего нет, а английские...

Вероника так и остается сидеть с трубкой в руке. ФБР, думает она отстраненно, уже набирая новый номер. Вот, оказывается, что они вообразили? Не самый плохой вариант. В телеграмму с поездом она не слишком верит — до тех пор, пока не получает ответы на все вопросы, которые задала. 

* * *

— Напиши им, — вдруг говорит Вероника.

Сьюзен отдышавшись, прячется под одеяло, но Вероника будто отвечает на ее несказанные просьбы, так что она крупно вздрагивает.

— Написать — куда?

— Ты никогда не спрашивала, где я работаю...

Сьюзен мотает головой. В конце концов, она выросла с этим. Она учила Люси читать по плакатам: «Осторожно, враг подслушивает!» 

— Военная цензура, — говорит Вероника.

— Ты читаешь письма? — ахает потрясенная Сьюзен. — Чужие письма?!

— Военная. Корея, — бросает она вскользь. — Но не только. Сью, им до сих пор пишут — тем, кто погиб. Может, меньше, чем сразу после войны, но… на наш отдел хватает, — продолжает она, приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая в лицо.

Сьюзен отрывает от подушки растрепанную голову, вдруг пугаясь:

— А что вы?

— Ничего. Проверяем и передаем дальше. Говорят, так действительно легче: ждать ответа, будто он вот-вот придет. Мало ли что мешает: наступление, или особое задание, или ранение, как у Уоррена…

Вероника серьезна — Сьюзен будто видит, как она с тем же выражением лица, одетая в безупречно-белую блузку, так хорошо оттеняющую смуглую кожу, склоняется над столом, над пачками писем, отправленных… в никуда. 

— Я подумаю, — тихо говорит она, и Вероника обнимает ее и укачивает, напевая без слов.

* * *

Сьюзен засыпает почти мгновенно, но спит неспокойно, ворочаясь и бормоча что-то. Вероника осторожно вытягивает затекшую руку, ложится рядом, даже не пробуя закрыть глаза. Наверно, ей следует испытывать угрызения совести — и от классически выболтанных в постели секретных сведений, и оттого, что она, как-никак, воспользовалась моментом и соблазнила Сьюзен.

Но секреты, надо признать, не были такими уж секретными, да и насчет соблазнения можно поспорить…

* * *

...Она не перезванивает Марджори — предпочитает вызвать такси и приехать. Та уже успевает взять себя в руки: когда Вероника входит, никто в доме не спит, а Уоррен-старший как раз объявляет, что утром лично поедет в порт и возьмет билет на ближайший пароход в Англию. Сьюзен не плачет — сидит в углу дивана и молчит, напуганная до полусмерти.

— Никто никуда не поедет! — громко заявляет Вероника. — И не смотрите на меня так! Как вы это себе представляете — отпустить мисс Певенси одну прямо сейчас? Ей нужно прийти в себя… Вот что: я собираюсь в О-Клэр, и мисс Певенси могла бы поехать со мной. Вы согласны? — спрашивает она, и прекрасные серые глаза вдруг оживают.

— Согласна. Только зовите меня Сьюзен.

Там, в О-Клэре, в родительском доме, который пустует уже несколько лет, все и происходит. Они засиживаются допоздна: Вероника достает из погреба вино — под него отлично идет история о Марджори, которая давным-давно подбила ее подстричься, и о том, что эта стрижка сделала с ее жизнью.

— Поэтому вы и не вышли замуж? — спрашивает Сьюзен. — Из-за мистера Макинтайра?

— Скорее уж из-за Марджори, — отвечает она, понимая, что ступает на скользкую дорожку. — Когда я вернулась сюда, то вскоре поняла, что именно ее мне не хватает больше всего. В конце концов, это она меня подтолкнула…

— И вы?.. 

— Выждала время и написала ей, а на следующий день получила приглашение на свадьбу. А там у всех оказалось столько дел, что мы даже поругаться как следует не успели...

— Люси, — говорит Сьюзен. — Мы не помирились… не помиримся… — она все еще не плачет — и Вероника, не выдержав, садится рядом и обнимает ее, и принимается укачивать — точно так же, как сегодня.

— Когда нас увезли из Лондона... — начинает Сьюзен. Ее трясет так ощутимо, то Вероника обхватывает ее крепче, стараясь остановить дрожь. — ...Мы придумали игру про волшебную страну. Знаете — с говорящими зверями, злыми и добрыми чародеями, приключениями, которые всегда хорошо кончаются. Мы были там взрослыми, королями и королевами…

Ее голова лежит на плече у Вероники, губы почти касаются уха.

— Мы играли в нее, пока не выросли — то есть мы с Питером, старшие. А Люси и Эдмунд и после этого, и еще наш кузен, и его одноклассница, и они все время говорили о ней — будто там настоящая жизнь, а здесь непонятно что. — Она отстраняется, глядя мимо Вероники и совершенно явно не к ней обращаясь: — И когда я захотела быть не королевой Сьюзен Милостивой, а просто… просто здесь и сейчас, они сказали, что я променяла волшебство на помаду и танцы. И я уехала. А теперь их нет, а я осталась.

Она не то смеется, не то всхлипывает и сама обнимает Веронику, снова опуская голову ей на плечо. Королева. Вот оно: Сьюзен говорит с Уорреном, как королева говорила бы с рыцарем, раненым в бою, с Марджори — как с почтенной придворной дамой, а с ней самой… Бедные дети! Спрятаться так глубоко и не найти обратной дороги! Вероника усмехается про себя: уж кому-кому, а не ей их судить.

* * *

Сейчас она качает головой: от утешения и откровенности до постели путь неблизок, но они умудряются пройти его за те три дня, что остаются в О-Клэре. Вспоминать ей не хочется, да она и не забывает: когда на второй вечер Сьюзен целует ее, Вероника попросту не верит и отвечает, только когда Сьюзен из королевы, снизошедшей к подданной, вдруг превращается в испуганную девочку, которая тщетно старается справиться с горем. 

* * *

Вероника уходит рано — в восемь ей надо быть на службе. Сьюзен обычно еще спит, но не сегодня: она даже выходит помахать ей, и Вероника снова поражается, как невинно все выглядит. Такси везет ее на Манхэттен: там, в главном офисе на Седьмой авеню, она чувствует себя на своем месте, как в старом семейном доме в О-Клэре. Мисс Каннингем окликает ее, здороваясь — вечная мисс Каннингем с круто завитыми волосами, в которых соли больше, чем перца, в очках с толстыми стеклами — почти такая же, как двадцать лет назад, летним вечером на веранде в О-Клэре:

— Отличная стрижка, дорогая! Очень смело с твоей стороны! Кстати, я знаю одно место, где требуются такие смелые девушки, как ты!

Вероника выдерживает все скандалы, угрозы и уговоры и через неделю выходит на службу. А еще через десять лет ее, как опытного работника, переводят в отдел D.

* * *

Сьюзен идет по улице. Писчебумажный магазин попадается ей, словно по волшебству: в витрине выставлена бумага всех цветов, тетради и наклейки, конверты, наборы карандашей и ручек — все, чего им так не хватало… тогда. Она не винит себя за то, что не написала им первой: какой прок в обвинениях? Ей двадцать с небольшим, она одна на свете и отлично это понимает. Она в самом деле собирается на днях купить билет до Саутгемптона. Она даже может внушить себе, что все, кто так хотел в Нарнию, туда и попали, и...

«Напиши им», — слышит Сьюзен голос Вероники. Она достаточно ненормальна, чтобы так и поступить. 

— Почтовую бумагу и конверт, — просит она.

— Марки, мисс?

— Пожалуй.

— Будете писать в Англию? — спрашивает продавец. Ну конечно, акцент!

— Нет, — говорит она. — Дальше. 

* * *

К Веронике письмо не попадает. Ничего удивительного — отдел у них немаленький. Вечерами, возвращаясь домой, она смотрит на Сьюзен, в которой с каждым днем все больше проступает милостивая королева, и горько жалеет о девочке, которую видит так редко. Волшебная страна неотвратимо забирает у нее Сьюзен: та спокойно замечает, что ей действительно стало легче, и просит дядю Уоррена купить ей наконец билет, и советуется насчет шляпных коробок и чемоданов.

* * *

В ночь накануне отъезда Сьюзен остается в городской квартире Вероники. Ужинают они у Макинтайров. «Не знаю, Вероника, как бы мы без тебя справились! — слышит она голос тети Марджори, выйдя в уборную. — Я бы только плакала, наверно, и уж точно не помогла бы бедняжке прийти в себя...» 

Вероника не отвечает. Те слова, что Сьюзен так и не осмелилась выговорить вслух, не будут сказаны никогда. Может быть, она напишет Веронике и будет ждать ответа — как сейчас ждет его от мамы и папы, от Питера, Эдмунда и Люси. 

Ночью Вероника целует ее так осторожно и бережно, что Сьюзен не выдерживает: опрокидывает ее на кровать и наваливается сверху, наконец-то не смущаясь, а радуясь своей силе и росту. Вцепляется в короткие жесткие волосы, безжалостно запрокидывая голову, едва не кусает смуглую шею и темные соски, спускается ниже так уверенно, как не решилась бы прежде. Вероника не просто разрешает — поддается, подчиняется и совершенно теряет себя, вскрикивая и дрожа.

* * *

Они обнимаются еще раз — утром, в порту. Вероника кутается в пальто, низко надвигает шляпку: она так на себя не похожа, что Сьюзен пугается: не натворила ли она накануне чего лишнего?

— Все в порядке, дорогая, — говорит Вероника, словно опять подслушивая ее мысли, и, сунув руку в карман, протягивает ей конверт — пестрый, со множеством штемпелей и марок. — Прочитаешь после отплытия.

Пароход гудит, Сьюзен окликают с трапа:

— Поторопитесь, мисс! — и она поднимается, а потом машет им с верхней палубы и что-то кричит, но шум стоит такой, что невозможно разобрать ни слова.

* * *

Еще совсем рано: Вероника возвращается не домой, а к своему столу, надевает нарукавники и берется за верхнее письмо, адресованное миссис Джонсон, в Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. Она не знает, кто доставляет эти письма: мисс Каннингем как-то проговорилась, что их привозят ночью, но машины никто не видел. Ответов приходит не так уж много, на одно из тысячи или еще меньше — и далеко не все могут прочитать написанное.

Прежде чем вскрыть конверт, она смотрит на дверь — окон в комнате нет — и будто видит, как Сьюзен в своей каюте разворачивает лист бумаги, читает первые строчки: «Мы были так счастливы получить твое письмо!» и изумленно ахает. 

Когда-нибудь, думает Вероника, она вернется сюда.


End file.
